Multiple servers may be implemented into a project, each having associated with it multiple work items that need to be complete to complete a phase of the project. Work items may represent server-oriented tasks and sub-tasks. A project may be complete when all of the tasks and sub-tasks associated with each server are complete. Managing such a project may be in the form of a checklist of tasks and sub-tasks designated to each server. Each server may be remotely located with respect to each other, each having a database that maintains the status of the work items via the checklist, for example.
Current systems for managing project completion lack proper workflow management, interdepartmental communication, problem tracking, accurate accountability, automation, and proper storage. For example, a spreadsheet or use of email may collectively keep track of work items, requirements, and status of each. However, these are often inefficient forms of communicating minutiae in large projects, particularly where numerous people are involved. Some systems provide a project requirements checklist, but lacks proper work flow management, interdepartmental communication, problem tracking, and accurate accountability. A SharePoint/driver is utilized as a problem tracking tool, but often lacks a logical flow that accurately pinpoints causation and easy reference to previous solutions. With multiple clients/servers, tracking work items in the existing methods is extremely inefficient. Improper storage of problems and solutions results in often misplaced information or inaccessibility among multiple team members. And, existing automation of scripts running in a project require large amounts of manual intervention. To date, the combination of various aspects of workflow management into a logical system has been limited.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an extensible workflow management tool capable of initiating, organizing, tracking, and expediting status, changes, and completion of work items to support the completion of a project or series of projects.